Mountain Lion in the Palace
by Regina-sp
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph have just returned from their honeymoon and are trying to adjust to their new life together. Clarisse is torn between showing her enthusiasm for loving her husband and keeping up the image she has always maintained.
1. Chapter 1

Mountain Lion in the Palace

She sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the new stack of papers Charlotte had just brought in for her to sign; but try as she might, her mind just kept drifting back to one very good looking man in black, her former head of security and now her husband, Joseph.

As she picked up a rose he had given her and inhaled its sweet fragrance, she knew it was useless to fight her feelings for this man. From the very start of their relationship, Joseph had always stirred such powerful emotions in her. Now that they were married as husband and wife and had come together in every sense of the word, was it any wonder then that all she could do was think about this man?

Enough was enough! She quickly set the paperwork aside and stood up. She would find Charlotte and get her to cancel her appointments for the morning and then go in search of Joseph. Smiling to herself, her eyes fell upon the rose lying in front of her once again. Tracing it lightly with just her fingertips, she picked it up and brought it to her nose, breathing in its scent. She carried it with her as she exited her office.

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte hung up the phone as she noticed the former Queen of Genovia headed towards her. Immediately rising to her feet, she noticed the determined, yet happy look on Clarisse's face and the rose she carried in her hand. Charlotte couldn't help smiling to herself, truly happy that her former sovereign and friend had finally found the happiness she so deserved with such a wonderful man. Those two were made for each other, she thought to herself. She loved them both as her own family and now with Queen Mia on the throne, they were free to finally love each other after having waited so many years to be together.

"Good morning, Charlotte." Clarisse greeted the young aide who had become such a wonderful friend to her over the last few years. "I was wondering if you might clear this morning's schedule for me." Her face flushed, not quite having come up with a reason as to why she needed her schedule cleared. "Something has come up that needs my attention right away!" She felt the heat rising up her face even more at the excuse she gave.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Charlotte returned. "I would be happy to, but I'm afraid Queen Mia has requested yours and Joseph's presence for a drive into Pyrus in about an hour. She said to tell you she knows you've only just returned from your honeymoon, but it's a surprise she knows you will enjoy and to please come. Shall I let her know...?" Charlotte stopped mid sentence when she noticed how the Queen's face had suddenly fallen, disappointment evident in her eyes.

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte faltered a little uncertain.

As Clarisse realized that Charlotte was speaking to her again, she quickly masked her disappointment and smiled at her former aide. "Charlotte, would you please let Mia know that I shall be ready within an hour and will meet her at the main entrance?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The aide replied.

Sighing to herself, Clarisse headed back to her suite to change and get ready for their drive with Mia. Though she appreciated her grand daughter's thoughtfulness, she was indeed disappointed not to spend the rest of her morning and perhaps afternoon making love with Joseph. Speaking of her loving husband, where exactly was he?

Upon entering her suite, she nearly screamed as she found herself suddenly pinned against the wall. Recognizing her husband's familiar scent and the feel of his body as he crushed himself against her, she instantly snaked her arms around his neck and gave herself up to his heated kisses. Pulling away breathlessly, she tried to regain her composure. "Joseph, we ...we can't do this now!"

"I know!" He replied while his hands began their own tantalizing exploration under her blouse. His lips were trailing hot kisses across her jaw line and down her neck. She felt her knees going weak as every other thought except his loving mouth and hands flew out of her mind.

"Oh, yes...Joseph!" She moaned when his lips found a particularly sensitive area below her ear. Her body felt as if it were on fire and she almost came apart when his lips moved from her neck to her very sensitive nipples as he swirled his tongue around the berried tips, making her feel as though she would swoon.

"Grandma?" A voice suddenly penetrated the haze Joseph found himself in as he kissed his wife and he pulled back with a loud groan.

"Joseph?" Clarisse whispered breathlessly, too far gone to have heard anything.

"It's Mia, Darling." Joseph replied. "She's at the door."

"Oh!" Clarisse closed her eyes for a moment and tried to pull herself together. Straightening her clothes and patting her hair into place, she called out for her grand daughter to enter. She had taken a few steps toward the door to greet Mia, when she felt her legs suddenly began to sway. Instead of hitting the floor as she had feared, she felt herself being supported by two very strong arms.

"Careful there, my love." Joseph whispered, brushing his lips across her ear.

Smiling gratefully at her loving protector, she took a deep breath and moved to greet her grand daughter. About 20 minutes later, Joseph, Shades, Charlotte, Clarisse, and Mia were all seated in the limousine and on their way to Pyrus. It was a hot and humid day and just starting to rain hard when suddenly they heard a bang and realized they had blown a tire out.

Joseph and Shades got out of the car to change the tire while the ladies remained inside, but after just a few moments the two emerged with umbrellas as the rain really started to come down in heavy torrents.

"You ladies really should get back into the car; we'll be fine out here." Joseph said, knowing he'd never convince Clarisse to just get back in.

"We're all right, Joe. Besides, it's a little warm in there with the car turned off and I just love watching the rain." Mia sighed and looked up at the sky.

"As you wish, ladies." Joseph replied. The men had managed to get the car jacked up but for some reason could not get the tire to come off, one lug was obviously stuck and still holding the tire in place. "Damn!" Joseph cursed under his breath. Both he and Shades had tried and been unsuccessful and with the rain pouring down, Joseph couldn't even seem to get a tight grip.

Without giving it any further thought, Joseph quickly removed his shirt and wrapped it around the wrench to finally get a good grip and loosen the lug nut. It worked. After just a few moments he successfully removed the tire, so Shades could mount the spare.

Clarisse had been engrossed in the conversation going on between Charlotte and her granddaughter when her gaze drifted back over to Joseph. What she saw took her breath away. He was kneeling down next to Shades as they were fastening the last of the lug nuts into place on the spare tire. Beads of water ran down Joseph's back, making his skin glisten in the rain. All Clarisse could think about was that beautiful, perfectly-tanned chest she had touched to her heart's content just last night. She froze right there on the spot, unable to move or look away. Had she been able to, she might have noticed the smirk beginning to spread across her granddaughter's face as Mia studied her grandmother.

Joseph got up and turned around to roll the flat tire to the back of the car when he noticed Clarisse just standing there watching him. He started to say something to her but then stopped when he noticed the way she was looking at him. He could scarcely breathe. He had never seen her look at him so boldly before, not even on their honeymoon or in the privacy of their own bedroom. Yet here she was in broad daylight in front of everyone staring at him with lust and desire in her eyes. It was obvious to anyone.

Mia looked from her grandmother and then to Joseph, but what really got her attention was the many scratch marks all down Joseph's back as he approached her grandmother. Mia's mouth fell open. "Hey, Joe! What happened to your back?" she asked loudly. "Did you get into a fight with a mountain lion or something?" She just couldn't imagine what had happened and then it suddenly hit her, causing her to groan and slap her forehead with the palm of her hand in disbelief.

All eyes were suddenly on Mia and then on Joseph. He wasn't sure what to do. His wife's face had drained of all color and then turned beet red. Before he could react, Clarisse had pivoted around and thrown herself back into the car, dropping her umbrella on the muddy ground and slamming the car door shut behind herself.

To Be Continued…………..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thanks to RevSue for being my wonderful beta and thanks also to I luv Julie Andrews, OSUSprinks, and snippoptak for your wonderful feedback! Not sure if I will continue with this unless you guys let me know that you'd like for me to! Enjoy and as always, please review! Gina

Joseph stood there for a moment studying the closed car door before snapping back into motion. Knowing from past experiences that now would not be the time to confront Clarisse on what had just happened, he decided to go ahead and get everybody back into the car and on their way. He could tell that the longer they stood outside, even though the rain had mostly ceased, it made both he and Shades a little nervous. After all, the number one priority as it always had been was for the protection of the royal family. It must come first.

Just as he was about to open the car door for Mia, she spoke. "Joe, are you sure that maybe you shouldn't try to talk to her first? I mean, you always know what to say to her."

Joseph couldn't help chuckling to himself a little at the look on Mia's face. Here she was a Queen and she looked about as nervous as she had that day as a girl in San Francisco when she was about to take her first princess lesson. "Why, your majesty?" He teased. "Little nervous, are we, about getting back into the car?"

Mia scowled at him and playfully stuck out her tongue. "I am not nervous, Joe." Then squaring her shoulders and closing her eyes for just a moment, she said very calmly. "Besides, Grandma always says Queens are never nervous but are the calm in every storm."

Joseph coughed and cleared his throat to cover the laugh he was trying very hard to suppress. Shades however was not so successful, but as Mia turned and gave him one of her grandmother's famous glares she had learned so well in the course of the last five years, her new head of security quickly sobered and immediately came to attention.

"Humph!" Was all that Mia said in response as Joseph opened the door for her to climb inside.

As Charlotte moved to quickly follow Mia, she caught Joseph's eyes, both of them realizing just how much granddaughter was becoming like grandmother at times.

Finally after having retrieved a dry shirt from a bag he kept in the trunk of the limo, Joseph slid into place beside his wife. He had seriously debated with himself about whether he could just slip up front with Shades in his old spot, knowing the kind of mood he could expect his wife to be in. Instead, in the end he figured it best that he take his place beside Clarisse and just offer her what silent comfort he could until they were alone.

The remainder of their trip into Pyrus was somewhat subdued and uneventful. Shades did the driving while the others sat in the back talking about upcoming events and anything that seemed safe to talk about. Joseph and Clarisse sat across from Mia and Charlotte. To anyone else, it would have seemed that everything was normal and completely at ease in the limo, but everyone inside the limo knew that that was certainly not the case. Shades was busy thanking his lucky stars that he had not had to ride back there with the rest of them as they came to a halt in front of a gate that led to a private residence. Charlotte was carefully trying to keep the conversations light as possible and ease the tension that seemed to fill the air. Mia giggled nervously time and again, deeply fighting the urge to chew on her nails or at least play with her hair as she had always done growing up, and watched her grandmother anxiously. Clarisse had plastered a smile onto her face, willing herself to not think about Mia's comment or the fact that Joseph's thigh was pressed up firmly against her own. Every part of her body screamed at her to just throw herself into his arms. Even now, as embarrassed as she was about the comment Mia had made, she wanted the man at her side. She desperately needed him, her body craved him. She had to fight hard to keep her breathing even and her thoughts on the conversations around her or who knew what she was capable of doing? However, he was not making it easy for her to do this.

Joseph knew Clarisse was embarrassed and maybe even a little angry about the comment Mia had made, but he had seriously thought that with a little gentle reassurance from him, she would soon be able to let this go. He had found the situation a bit humorous himself, but could certainly understand why it had made his wife so uncomfortable. She had spent her entire life living up to everyone else's standards, always so refined, elegant, and completely in control when it came to her image in the public eye. Yet this wasn't the public that had witnessed anything, it was only those people who were closest to them both. As he listened to her converse with Mia and Charlotte about upcoming events and such, he could almost feel the underlying tension with every breath she took. Hoping to calm his wife a little and let her know he was there for her, he scooted closer so that their thighs were no longer merely touching, but pressed very firmly together.

Clarisse took a sudden sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes, fighting to gain control of her emotions. She could feel his warmth as his thigh pressed into hers, making the blood pump feverishly through her veins. What was he doing? Oh no, had she just stopped speaking mid-sentence? She couldn't remember any more. What must Mia and Charlotte be thinking of her? She opened her eyes and breathed a quiet sigh of relief when she realized that neither of them were paying any attention to her but were engrossed in a hushed conversation between themselves. Suddenly catching her granddaughter's eye, she smiled nervously and watched as Mia returned to her conversation with Charlotte.

"I think I have really done it now!" Mia whispered nervously, barely loud enough for her aide to hear. "I have never seen Grandma this mad and believe me, I have seen her pretty darn mad at me before!"

"I know." Charlotte whispered back uncomfortably. She had never witnessed the former Queen so angry that she just quit speaking to anyone, especially mid-sentence like that.

"Okay, now I am really nervous!" Mia whispered again as she caught her grandmother's strange smile.

The moment Joseph had scooted closer to Clarisse, instead of feeling her relax as he had expected her to do; he felt her tense up even more. Then it was like she was almost trying to move away from him. She must be really angry, he thought to himself. Wanting her to feel his love and support, he slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against himself, wrapping her securely in his warm embrace.

Clarisse froze. Oh God, what was he doing to her? She felt every nerve-ending in her body come alive as he pulled her to him and gently stroked her upper arm. If that were not enough to set her body afire, then she felt his other arm suddenly brush against the underside of her breast as he joined his hands together, holding her in such a way that she had no choice but to lay her head in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes as she felt a shudder go through her entire body.

At that moment, the car stopped in front of a very elegant and beautiful old house. As Shades came around to open the car door and both Mia and Charlotte hastened out, Joseph took the time to pull Clarisse's face to his so he could look into her eyes. No words were spoken as she opened them and stared deeply into his, all coherent thought gone from her. He could scarcely breathe at what he saw in them. She had such an intense look of love, desire, and pure lust that it made his heart stop and his pulse race out of control. Joseph barely noticed the car door slam shut as he took complete possession of her mouth, his body suddenly so hungry for hers.

To Be Continued………………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thanks to RevSue for being the best beta in the world and thanks also to OSUSprinks, snippoptak, CJmynixMG, and rach8241 for your wonderful feedback, makes me want to write even at 1am as I did last night on this chp. So please enjoy and review! Thanks,

Gina

"Do you think they're ever coming out of that car?" Mia asked, casting a quick glance over her shoulder at Charlotte.

"I don't know but I'm positive that Her Majesty would not approve of being spied upon!" the aide replied gently with a soft smile.

"Oh, come on, Charlotte. Get over here! You know you are just as curious as we are. Don't make me send Shades over there to get you." Mia teased.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Charlotte finally gave in with a huge sigh and walked over.

"Let me just say that for the record, I am only here because I was ordered to do so." Shades cut in to defend himself.

"Well, that's why we're all here, just to make sure that they are all right." Both pairs of eyes were suddenly on the young queen as if to say yeah right. "I just wish the windows weren't so dark so we could see what was going on in there." Mia continued on, causing them to stare at her even more incredulously.

Clarisse gasped breathlessly into the heated kiss as her body responded of its own accord. She instinctively eased herself up a little so that she could more actively participate in the kiss which deepened quickly, urgently. She placed her hand at the nape of his neck and opened her mouth to his, reveling in his eagerness, his enthusiasm, and returning it in kind. The kiss went on and, as their bodies stirred, their hands moved freely and lovingly over each other.

Joseph deepened the kiss impossibly further and then he became aware of Clarisse's hands as she untucked his shirt and ran her fingertips lightly over his skin, through the soft and so masculine hair, pausing to caress his nipples as they hardened under her touch causing him to quiver against her hands. Joseph broke the kiss and took a deep breath. "God, Clarisse, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

She couldn't escape the amused smile that rapidly spread over her face. At his curious look, she quickly explained. "I was beginning to think I was the only one…that something was wrong with me."

"Wrong with you?" he gently questioned.

"Ummm hmmm. You see, this morning I couldn't concentrate on anything or even get just one thing accomplished. All I could think about was you and being with you. It seems that the more we are together, the more I need to be with you. Does that sound crazy, Joseph?"

"Not to me, my darling. I waited so long to be with you like this. I guess I just never dreamed that one day it would actually happen and you would need me as much as I need you." he responded passionately.

This time Clarisse took Joseph's mouth in a hungry kiss, her tongue eagerly exploring his mouth in a sensual, primitive rhythm, her hands moving back up to caress the sensitive skin of his neck and scalp.

She gasped into the kiss, surprised, when she suddenly realized that Joseph had already managed to unbutton her blouse. His hand moving to her breast, gently pulling at the lace covering of her bra to reveal the soft mound as he exposed it to his scrutiny. "Beautiful…so beautiful!" He murmured, breaking the kiss to take her into his mouth. The rush of cool air on her previously shielded skin raised goose bumps, or perhaps it was Joseph's adoring gaze and then his sensuous mouth and tongue which took over from his hands. Clarisse grasped his head against her breast and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

She was moaning way back in her throat and writhing against his hands when they both became aware of a loud knock on the window of the limousine door. Joseph reluctantly pulled back, his breathing uneven, his face flushed with desire as he ran the pad of his thumb across her kiss-swollen lips before hastily re-buttoning her blouse and pulling himself together. Clarisse was breathing deeply and running her hands through her hair, trying vainly to once again calm her body down.

Joseph was silently cursing whoever it was knocking on the window and interrupting them for the second time that day. "Mom? Joseph? It's Pierre." A voice spoke. "Are you in there?"

To Be Continued…………


	4. Chapter 4

Before either of them could calm down enough to reply, the car door was suddenly thrust open to reveal a very stern looking Pierre shaking his head. A short distance away, Mia was running quickly down the steps with Charlotte and Shades at her heels.

Clarisse and Joseph sprang apart as if shot, their faces flushed, their breathing still ragged. When Clarisse spied her son as the intruder, her face reddened even further. "Pie…Pierre," she stammered, trying desperately to quell her clamoring heart. Joseph, on the other hand, was experiencing a different form of embarrassment and clung to Clarisse, holding her close.

"Mother?" Pierre looked between his mother and Joseph as if they were kids who had been caught doing something wrong. "What is the meaning of this? Would you care to explain yourselves?" He fought to hold onto his stern look, suppressing the grin that threatened to betray itself as his niece caught up to them.

Normally, Joseph would have spied the prince's mischievous look right away as he always had, but today all his thoughts rested on the woman he held close and her heightened color and his own rapidly beating heart.

"Uncle Pierre!" Mia squealed very un-queen like, throwing her arms around her uncle's neck and momentarily averting his serious gaze from the two occupants who remained speechless and in the car. "I am so glad you finally made it here!"

Joseph took that moment to usher himself and Clarisse out of the car. Firmly keeping hold of his wife's hand, he couldn't help but notice how it trembled slightly in his.

"Pierre," Clarisse finally found her voice as she stared at her son, wondering how she should explain her marriage to Joseph. This was not how he was supposed to find out. She had wanted to tell him face to face but he had been out of the country doing work for the church for the past five months. He wasn't due to return for another month and the area in South Africa where he had been helping was so remote that phones were nonexistent and letters took an ungodly amount of time to reach him. She hoped that her son would be happy for Joseph and herself. After all, Joseph had almost been like a second father to her boys, guiding and protecting them as they grew up. Not once, in the time since her marriage to Joseph, had she imagined that Pierre might not be happy for them. The thought had just never entered her mind; she had assumed that once she told her son, he would accept her marriage and Joseph as a member of their family with open arms. Was she wrong?

As Joseph studied the man before them more closely and then the amused expression of the young woman standing next to Pierre, he let out a huge sigh of relief. After all these years, the prince had finally managed to pull one over on him. Certain that Clarisse was yet none the wiser; he silently wondered how she would react when she found out the truth. Joseph caught Pierre's gaze and noticed the smug look that came over his face.

"I can't believe you managed to finally get these two out of the car, Uncle Pierre!" Mia laughed, breaking the moment.

Joseph carefully cleared his throat while Clarisse, on the other hand, turned a sharp glance towards her grand daughter, but said nothing.

"Surprise Grandma!" Mia rambled on, never noticing the tension in her grandmother's face. Turning towards her uncle once more, she laughed happily. "See I told you they couldn't keep their hands off of each other!"

Joseph immediately tensed as the heat seemed to radiate from his wife's face. "Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi!" She spoke her grand daughter's full name, anger and embarrassment emphasizing each part.

"What, Grandma? I was only kidding. I think it's sweet how you two are with each other. It's how a couple in love are supposed to be." She watched her grandmother open and close her mouth as if she was going to speak but instead Clarisse looked around incredulously at them all.

Joseph knew his wife was extremely upset and intervened. "Perhaps you all would excuse us for a few moments. We'll be in shortly." With that, he took his wife's hand in his and began to lead her a safe distance away. When he was certain that they were completely alone, he pulled Clarisse into his arms and just held her there, tucking her head under his chin as he gently began to sway with her in his arms.

"Oh Joseph!" she whispered hoarsely as the tears began to fall. She couldn't think straight any more and she wasn't sure she really even wanted to as long as she was in Joseph's arms. Oh, how she wished that she might just lose herself in his embrace and his wonderful kisses, and yet, there was this nagging feeling that refused to go away that told her that all of this was wrong. A woman her age shouldn't act like some love-sick school girl. She was a mature woman who had always been in control of her emotions. Not even when her husband died, nor when she received word that she had lost her beloved son, had she given into the need to fall apart. She had held her head up high and acted as a true Queen would; taking control and showing her people that they had nothing to fear or worry about, their beloved country was in the best of hands and would remain so if she had anything to say about it. Only when she was alone in the privacy of her own suite and only then, had she completely lost control and succumbed to the devastating emotions that whirled within her threatening to overtake her. Somehow she had known that he would be there waiting for her in the dark shadows ready to catch her if she should fall and that was exactly what he had done. He had picked up her broken heart and found a way to piece it back together in such a way that made it beat stronger than it ever had before. It was then that she had realized that she loved Joseph and needed him in her life just like she needed air to breathe. He was her breath of life and without him she would never be whole again.

She choked back another sob as she felt Joseph's lips brush her ear and whisper soothing words of comfort to her. He always knew what she needed and she loved him even more for it. He wasn't going to ask what was wrong but rather would wait until she was ready to tell him. "Oh Joseph, I love you so!!!" she breathed, turning her head to look up directly into his eyes.

Before he could reply, it started to rain again. Heavy drops came down fast in huge torrents; causing Joseph to suddenly grab her hand as they made a run back for the limo. He knew they needed to talk. He couldn't stand seeing her so upset and the empty limo seemed to be the obvious choice to ensure some privacy, and privacy they would have this time because he intended to lock that damned door! Upon reaching the car, Joseph opened the door allowing Clarisse to go inside first as he quickly followed.

She was shivering, that much he could tell right away, but as his eyes caught hers he suddenly felt a huge shiver go through his own body which had nothing to do with the rain or the fact they were both a little wet. It was the same way in which she had so openly stared at him when they had had the flat tire earlier. Her eyes searched his and then seemed to move as if in a trance as they raked down his body, taking him in and then darkening with a frenzied desire. He felt his body responding to her and suddenly his clothes felt very uncomfortable against his heated skin.

He was doing it again. She could see the fire building in his eyes. He was drawing her in, making her forget everyone and everything except for her need to be thoroughly loved by him. To feel his lips upon her skin, tasting and teasing her in all the right places until she was mindless with passion, begging him to take her and make her his once again. This was all that mattered to her at this moment. He had the ability with just one look to make all coherent thought flee from her mind, country and propriety long forgotten. The rain continued to pour outside as it beat down heavily onto the car.

Without warning, Joseph took her face into both of his hands and began kissing her with an intensity that neither had ever experienced before. When she felt his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth, she couldn't help but respond and opened her mouth to his hot probing kisses.

It was as if someone had turned on a switch inside of Joseph and he couldn't turn it off again, not that he wanted to. His entire body was filled with a burning need to make love to this woman. To taste and tease her, to feel her wrapped around him as he thrust himself inside her deeper and deeper, to hear her scream his name as her pleasure consumed her with the sheer force of its intensity. His hands left her face to trail down to her shoulders and then to the buttons of her blouse. Within moments, the blouse was discarded along with Joseph's shirt. He pulled her body to his, savoring the feeling of her warm breasts crushed against his hard chest. He pulled back from their kiss to allow his lady some air, only then to start a trail of wet kisses across her jawbone and down her neck.

Clarisse couldn't think straight, all she could do was feel. She realized he was saying something but couldn't tell what it was. The haze that engulfed her was causing her to moan way back in her throat as unarticulated sounds escaped her lips. Joseph pulled apart slightly and ran his fingers along the sides of her lace covered breasts. He could feel her heart pounding against his own. Taking the berried tip into his mouth, he began to suckle, causing a shudder to rock through her body and then go straight to her core. "Oh God!" She gasped, unable to help herself.

As the pleasure became too intense, her hands moved to his chest, pushing him back just a little. She needed to catch her breath. Staring into her husband's eyes, she recognized the dazed look, hooded with desire which she was certain were mirrored in her own eyes. Before he could continue his assault on her senses again, she grabbed his hands to still them and then hold them behind his head as she moved to straddle his hips. She could feel his erection beneath her skirt and panties, causing a rush of moisture to flow to her centre. There was just something about lovemaking with Joseph that far surpassed anything she had ever experienced in her marriage with Rupert. This wasn't just sex or a way to produce an heir, this was so much more. They were connected on an emotional level that tied their souls together, making them two halves of the same whole. Only with Joseph could she ever really be a complete person. When they came together like this, it was as if he were able to reach the deepest, most secret parts of her, a place where no one had ever gone before. "I love you, Joseph!" she whispered near his ear.

He tried to free his hands to touch her but she wasn't finished just yet. It was her turn to tease him just a bit and return the immense pleasure he had bestowed upon her moments earlier. She wanted to show her husband the same sweet torture he had so readily given her. Taking his mouth with hers again, she kissed him passionately, licking his lips lightly with her tongue. She kissed his neck, his ear, his shoulders, his chest all while she held his wrists near his head. She licked his lips again and nibbled his neck. Joseph struggled to free his hands, this time easily breaking her grasp and pulling her closer. As she moved down and kissed his shoulder, she slowly and sensually moved her hands up and down his back, raising goose bumps along his flesh. He shuddered as her hands began to move lower and her body pressed tightly against his own. He could feel the heat of their bodies together and his own body reacted to her touch. Clarisse rocked her hips slightly and then a little more, causing Joseph to throw his head back and moan softly. "Oh God, Clarisse!"

She was panting heavily as she reached down to unfasten Joseph's pants. "Please, Joseph! I think it's time we got you out of these."

Sliding her over for just a moment, he quickly divested himself of his slacks, boxers, and everything else before returning her to his lap. She moved to get off of him again, suddenly feeling a little unsure of herself in this particular position. "No please, Clarisse. Stay!"

"But Joseph…we have…I…..I've...never done it like this before." She felt the heat rush to her face at her confession. She wasn't sure what she had been thinking when she had slid onto him and started loving him like this.

"For me, Clarisse? Will you do it for me?" He held her eyes with his, looking deeply into her blue orbs.

"For you…for you, I'd do anything!" She avowed lovingly, never taking her eyes from his.

He smiled into her eyes to thank her and then gently guided her mouth back to his. Within moments, without Clarisse really even noticing and without breaking their heated kiss, Joseph had unhooked her bra and tossed it aside and was now working on the clasp of her skirt. She whimpered in protest as Joseph's lips suddenly left hers. She was becoming lost in his intoxicating kisses again and had no desire to part with him, not even for only a moment. "Lift your arms." He gently commanded in her ear. She did as he asked.

Lifting the skirt above her head and tossing it aside, Joseph couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that left his lungs when he noticed the kind of panties she was wearing. They were lacey and white, barely covering her crotch at all. The sides were held together only by tiny little ribbons which tied together. Joseph growled way back in his throat and couldn't resist the impulse to run his hands along her thighs, massaging them before untying the ribbons and running his hands again up and down her body as he felt her tremble with need. "Joseph…ummmm…..I…oh…please!"

"Shhhhhh!" He whispered. "Lift up a moment, please."

As she rose up on her knees, he quickly pulled her panties away and held them to his face, inhaling her intoxicating scent that was uniquely hers. He could smell her arousal on them and feel the dampness. He felt himself growing even more hard at the thought that it was all for him. Unable to hold back any longer, he gave into the urge to touch her. He slipped first one finger and then a second into her moist heat before circling her clit with his thumb. "God, Clarisse! You are so wet!"

She shuddered in his arm and moaned as he repeated his actions again and again. She couldn't take it any more. "Joseph….ummmmm….Joseph?" She groaned. Unable to wait a second later, she reached behind her for his manhood and gasped as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Joseph pressed his shoulders back into the seat and let out a loud moan, digging his hands into her thighs as he felt her push him deep inside of her. "Oh god, Clarisse!" She smiled, licked her lips which were dry from breathing too hard. It had taken every ounce of his self control on his part not to enter her swiftly a long time ago. He had been waiting for her, making sure she was comfortable like this before taking things further. He had wanted her to make the first move to join them as one together.

As she rocked her hips, moving back and forth, he urged her on with whispers of pleasure and urgent caresses. He moved his hands up to cup and caress first one breast and then the other, lingering on her nipples, encircling them with his tongue, until they were hard aching points. Clarisse arched her back as the rivers of electricity started coursing through her veins. He lost himself in sucking and caressing her berried tips as he wrapped his arms around her. She was emitting small groans and moans as the pleasure became intense, between his mouth on her breast and his thrusts inside of her, she was quickly being overpowered. "Oh god, Joseph…ummmmm….I….can't…oh god!" She dug her fingers into his back and shuddered violently in his arms as her orgasm washed over her, blinding her with its intensity. With one final powerful thrust, he too found his release as his hips jerked fiercely.

Afterwards, they sat there, their bodies still connected, Clarisse continued to quiver, her release had been so intense. Joseph soothingly rubbed her back as their breathing began to calm. Resting his forehead on hers, he whispered teasingly, "You'll be the death of me yet."

"Are you complaining?" questioned Clarisse, a glint in her eye. "Because if you are..."

"No, no, definitely not complaining," laughed Joseph. "Just making an observation, that's all. And I can't think of a more pleasant way to go," he added jokingly, before placing another kiss on her lips, quieting her next remark.

Inside the house………

"I'm thinking that they've been back in that limo long enough. Maybe I should call Joseph's cell and just check on Grandma and see……………." Mia started to say but was quickly cut off.

"No!" Three voices replied in unison, causing the young queen to suddenly jump nervously.

"Geez! All right! I won't call them, but I hate waiting like this." She stalked away a little and threw her hands up into the air as if to emphasize her point.

"Mia?" Pierre reached out to his niece.

"Yes?" she responded eagerly to her uncle.

"I really think there is no need to worry. If anything, they probably just need some time alone to sort things out." He reasoned, biting his bottom lip. "I don't think our little gag on Joseph worked very well either." He suddenly thought out loud.

"Well, it sure worked on Grandma! I could tell! And maybe Joseph too for a few minutes, don't you think?" Mia responded, grinning at her uncle.

"Hmmmmm…yes." Pierre replied distracted. "It's been a long time since she was angry enough to use anyone's full name, why she hasn't done that since Philippe….." He suddenly stopped, realizing what he was about to say.

To Be Continued………………………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has left such lovely feedback and a special thanks to Susan for being my beta, she does such an awesome job!!!! If you truly want more of this story then please let me know!!!! Thanks and enjoy!!!! Gina

Chapter Five

"Since my father what?" Mia questioned. She was so eager to learn anything she could about him, even the smallest of things.

"I'm sorry, Mia! I didn't mean to bring up your father. I just wasn't thinking, I guess." Pierre tried to apologize.

"Please tell me what you were going to say, Uncle Pierre." The young woman pleaded, looking up at her uncle with the same eyes as her father.

"Are you sure, Mia?" The last thing he wanted to do was upset his beautiful young niece.

"Yes! I mean, I have always, for as long as I can remember, wanted to know about my father. When I was little, though I could never remember meeting him, mom showed me pictures of him. She told me what a wonderful man he was and how much he loved me. She used to say that she knew he was thinking of us even though he couldn't be with us. When he would send me those beautiful gifts on my birthday, he made me feel so special." Mia paused to take a deep breath. "I wanted to meet him, so badly! Now, I will never get that chance!" She swiped at a tear that had made its way down her cheek.

Pierre wrapped his arm around his niece's shoulder. "Now you know if you start crying like that, you will make me cry, too. We can't have that, now can we?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"No, we can't!" Mia giggled.

"Alright then, if you truly want to know, I'll tell you what I was talking about earlier." He moved them towards the sofa and motioned for Mia to sit down.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Pierre! There are so many things I'd love to know about him. I'm glad you don't mind telling me. Joseph has told me some things, but I know there has to be more and every time I've brought it up with Grandma, I can tell that it's just so painful for her and I don't want to hurt her." Mia spoke sincerely. "I guess I'm just a really curious person by nature!"

"You mean you inherited your father's curious nature." Pierre replied grinning. That earned him a huge smile in return. "Your father was always getting into trouble because of his curiosity. If it wasn't one thing with him, it was another. That boy stayed in trouble, when he was young!"

"Really?" Mia tried to picture her father as a young mischievous little boy, running around the palace.

"Yes!" her uncle replied. "He was also the only one who could make your grandmother so mad that she'd call him by his full name, to get his attention. When she did that, he knew he was in trouble."

"Oh god! Do you think she was angry with me earlier?" The thought suddenly occurred to Mia. "I was only kidding her and Joseph!"

"Well, if she was, I'm sure Joseph will take care of it and she won't stay mad for long." Pierre remembered many times when Joseph had done just that throughout he and Philippe's childhood.

"I know what you mean." Mia revealed. "Ever since I met the two of them, Joseph has always seemed to have this calming affect on her. I think it's so sweet the way they are with each other."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Mia! There were so many times in my life that I don't know what we would have done if Joseph had not been there for us." Pierre and Philippe had idolized the man when they were boys. As the years went by, it had only grown stronger. Pierre had loved and admired his father, he really had, but there were many times in his life that he had wished his father could have been more like Joseph, quiet and understanding, yet strong and wise at the same time.

Inside the limo………………

After making love and then straightening themselves up as much as they were able, Clarisse sat in the backseat of the limo, encased within Joseph's strong arms. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he heard her heavy sigh.

"I suppose we had better think about going inside now, before they send the cavalry after us again." Though her words were light, Joseph could still sense the tension in his wife's composure. He was about to respond, but was interrupted by the incessant ringing of his cell phone.

Clarisse began to move a little out of Joseph's embrace, but he quickly stopped her by tightening his grip around her and pulling her even closer. Reaching down, he grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. "Speak!" His voice boomed into the device.

"Joe?" Shades began, apologetically. "I'm sorry to disturb the two of you."

"What is it, Shades?" Joseph just wanted to get to the point, so he could get back to the more important matters at hand regarding his wife.

"We have a situation at the palace that is going to require all of us spending the night here, I'm afraid." There he had said it! Maybe he'd get lucky and his former boss wouldn't ask the reason why.

"And what situation would that be?" Joseph nearly growled into the phone.

"Damn!" Shades cursed to himself. "No such luck!"

"Well?" Joseph was growing even more impatient.

"You're not going to believe this, Joe. I swear!" Shades chuckled nervously into the receiver.

"Believe what?" Now he certainly had Joseph's full attention. The former head of security started to imagine all sorts of scenarios and none of them too pleasant as he waited for an explanation.

"It seems that a nearby games keeper was transporting a mountain lion from one place to another. There was some sort of accident and the mountain lion escaped and is believed to be running around somewhere on the palace grounds. They are attempting to capture and sedate the animal even as we speak, but apparently she has managed to attack several of the palace groundskeepers in the meantime." Shades informed the older man.

"How bad?" Joseph couldn't keep the concern out of his voice.

"Joseph?" Clarisse couldn't keep quiet any longer, wondering what had happened as she felt her husband's grip around her shoulders loosen. He was sitting straight up now, his full attention on what was being said over the phone.

"No serious injuries!" Joseph let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding at this bit of information. "Only a few bruises and scratches, as far as we can tell." Shades coughed hard into the phone to cover his bubble of laughter that seemed to rise in his throat from deep within. What was the matter with him? He wondered to himself. Joseph might not be his boss any more, but he was still a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came to protecting the royal family, now even more so, if that were possible, since he had become part of it. Besides, Joseph was his friend and he hadn't meant to laugh, it had just somehow come out that way. "Forgive me, Joe!" Shades apologized.

Joseph carefully cleared his throat, but didn't dare look at his wife. He found it hard to contain his own mirth, considering the circumstances. "Forget it, Shades!" Then forced himself back to business. "Have the Queen and Pierre been informed of the situation?"

"Charlotte is on her way to inform them both now." replied Shades.

"Good!" Joseph responded, once again clearing his throat. "And Shades?"

"Yeah Joe." Shades answered a little nervously.

"Could you let everyone know that we'll be in….in a while. We have some more things to ah…..discuss." He reached for his wife's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Sure thing, Joe." Shades replied and then hung up his phone.

To Be Continued…………………………..


End file.
